¿El Engaño?
by YumikoHyakuya
Summary: Tres personas: Un destino...ella lo amo desde siempre...ella llegó por problemas en su familia...él fue un idiota por no notar antes sus sentimientos...ante...ella... Mal Sumar y lo sé, pasen y lean si gustan. Dedicado a Little KL. Citlali-chan entre otras que me inspiraron para escribir n.n


**Advertencia** : **Esta** **lectura** **fue** **creada** **de** **Fan** **para** **Fans** **de** **Vocaloid,** **contiene** **RinxLen,** **lijero** **MikuxLen** **y** **Lemmon.**

 **Desclaimer/Vocaloid** **pertenece** **a** **Yamaha©** **y** **sus** **personajes** **a** **Crypton.**

* * *

Como todas las tardes Miku se dirigía a casa después de una larga jornada de trabajo en la empresa. Su padre le había hecho correr de un lado para otro por un asunto de negocios en la oficina de la compañía Hatsune.

Salió del lugar un tanto feliz, ya que quería volver a su hogar para disfrutar el tiempo restante con su marido, ya sin prisas arrancó su auto y avanzar por la avenida principal.

Después de conducir su carro aproximadamente unos veinte minutos de trayecto a su vivienda, paró el vehículo estacionandolo, tomó sus cosas, sacó sus llaves y se dirigío a la entrada no sin antes cerrar el auto.

Adentró la llave en la cerradura de la puerta y la giró hacia la izquierda con tal de abrir la entrada principal. Caminó por el pequeño pasillo hasta llegar a la sala del hogar muy bien decorada con muebles finisimos y flores bellísimas que ella misma había decidido poner por la mañana, olían exquisitamente.

Era como su sueño recién cumplido, durante su niñez se había topado con Len en unas cuantas ocasiones y luego término enamorandose de él, al entrar en la preparatoria sus padres le dijeron que su compromiso con el rubio sería oficializado cuando cumpliera los dieciocho y se casaría con él a los veinte. Cuando le había pedido que salieran, él la rechazaba porque salía con Luka pero apenas terminaron le dio una oportunidad, lo malo era que tenían más peleas que cosas en común. Aún así se casaron y ahora ella estaba más que contenta.

Sólo que se sentía un poco extrañada por no ver a su esposo tomando un vino y viendo la televisión, como todos los días cuando ella volvía del trabajo.

¿Es qué acaso había salido?. No, él no era de salir por las tardes, más bien siempre que Miku le rogaba que salieran y él se negaba.

\- Len...-susurró su nombre en un tono muy bajo, tal vez había decidido salir a caminar o todavía no salía de su trabajo, aunque era más segura la primera opción.

Dejó el asunto de lado y prefirió dirigirse a su habitación, tal vez podría dormir un poco hasta que llegase a casa Len.

Asentó su bolso en uno de las tantas mesitas del pasillo y camino a

hasta llegar a el cuarto qué compartía con Len claro, sólo hasta que escuchó un sonido procedente de la habitación.

-"¿Q-qué es ese sonido?"-se preguntó nerviosa antes de colocar su mano en el pasaporte de la puerta, pensando lo peor.-"No, no puede ser lo qué me estoy imaginado"-no podía creer lo que había oído salir de la habitación-"Tal vez estoy malinterpretando las cosas"-pensó en lo más lógico-."Son los sirvientes, ¡sí es eso!"

\- ¡Ah~!-escuchó nuevamente, esta vez se podía notar claramente que se tratada de un gemido de placer, su corazón latía a mil por minuto de los nervios, no sabía que esperaba ahí dentro.

Con su mano temblando giró el picaporte de la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido casi fallando, aún asi la pudo abrir dejandole ver una escena que le heló la sangre.

Su esposo, su querisimo Len rebolcandose con una de las sirvientas.

\- ¡Len Kagamine!-gritó a todo pulmón mientras que unas lagrimas se derramaba de sus ojos aguamarina...

.

.

.

Pero esta historia no comienza de está manera.

¡No!

Si no con una joven vagando por la ciudad buscando trabajo...

* * *

Todo empieza seis años atras, cuando una joven y bella chica de corta cabellera rubia llegó a la gran casona Kagamine para trabajar dignamente como una Maid.

Su familia tenía severos problemas económicos por lo que ella trataba de hacer su mayor esfuerzo para poder trabajar y estudiar al mismo tiempo.

No era la única hija en su familia, vivía con sus hermanos mellizos Rinto y Lenka, los cuales eran menores de diez años, al igual que con su hermana mayor Neru. Sus padres eran Lily y León Magane, ambos habían cumplido sus sueños durante su juventud. Su madre había sido una gran y famosa cantante mientras que su padre fue uno de los mejores abogados de la ciudad, pero despues del nacimiento de Neru comenzó la crisis económica. A León lo terminaron despidiendo de su trabajo y Lily tuvo que dejar de cantar para poder cuidar de Neru. Después de unos tres años nació ella y seguidamente a los nueve años nacieron los mellizos.

Buscó en muchos lugars trabajos dignos, como de niñera o sirvienta pero no lo encontraba.

Caminaba un poco deprimida por la calle, quería ayudar a su familia, ¡Pero jámas de los jamaces se prostituiría!.

Un poco descuidada y sin querer se topó con una chica haciendo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

\- L-lo siento...-se disculpó lo más pronto, fue cuando notó el uniforme de la chica, ¡era el mismo que el de su escuela!

-No te preocupes, la que se debería disculpar soy yo ya que andaba distraida-Rin le ofreció su mano la cual fue aceptada por la pelirosa.-Soy Luka Megurine, lamento lo sucedido...

-Parece que estamos igual.

-¡¿Eh?!

-Digo... yo también andaba distraida...-se rascó la nuca con una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa.- De casualidad, ¿vas a la academia Vocaloid?

-Mmm-asintió Luka.- ¿Tú también estudias ahí?

\- Si...-respondió sin dejar de sonreír.- Nunca te he visto rondar por la escuela, por lo que me pareció extraño verte con el uniforme...

\- Es que yo acudo a las clases "especiales"-dijó asiendo comillas con los dedos al momento de decir especiales.

\- "¡Oh!, debe de ser alguien con dinero..."-pensó un tanto extrañada, era verdad. Habían clases para las personas comunes como ella y habían las especiales para los que tenían dinero. Eran completamente separados por clases sociales.

-Bien, me tengo que ir.

-Oh, si...-miró el suelo un tanto aflijida, no tenía amigas y ahora que hacía una, eran de diferentes clases.- Bye bye

-Mmm-se detuvo un tanto pensativa Luka.-¿Qué tal si mañana a la hora del receso nos vemos en el patio principal y almorzamos juntas?

\- ¡S-sí!

\- ¡Hasta mañana entonces!

\- Hasta mañana.

Fue la primera vez que consigió a una amiga...

Al día siguiente fue donde Luka, le dijó su nombre, conversaron de cosas triviales como el clima, sus vidas, entre muchas otras cosas. Luego, Luka comenzó a andar con un chico, Len Kagamine. Era lindo, atrevido, orgulloso, amable, generoso, guapo, hermoso, bello, un poco humilde y se comportaba lindo con Luka y con ella.

* * *

Un día de camino a ir con Luka a almorzar, escuchó una de sus conversaciones del rubio con una chica de cortos cabellos verdes.

\- Gumi, enserio...-decía el chico con una mirada seria.- ¿No que necesitabas el trabajo?

\- Pero, ya no...-dijó mirandolo a los ojos.- Buscate a alguien más, como la nueva mejor amiga de Luka, ¿cómo se llamaba?... mmm... ¡Rin!

\- No se lo pedire a ella.

-¿Por qué no?, es linda, dulce, gentil, todo lo contrario a ti. Lo más seguro es que sera tu mejor empleada...-Fue lo que dijo Gumi antes de notar la presencia de la chica, la cual estaba escondida detras de una pared.-Hablando de ella...

-¿Eh?-volteó un tanto inseguro para encontrarse con el rostro de la rubia ruborizado enfrente de ambos.

\- ¡Lo siento!-grito y salió corriendo de ahí.

Esa misma tarde, Len no tuvo otra opción que decirle a Rin, y esta estaba más que contenta de haber podido conseguir un trabajo al fin.

* * *

\- ¡No me pondre esto!-se quejaba Rin con el rostro sonrojado, Len se había excedido ya que su uniforme era demasiado llamativo para ser de Maid.

\- Entonces, no hay trabajo.

\- ¡No, yo de verdad lo necesito!

\- Pues tendras que usarlo.

\- Bien...-dijo para por fin rendirse.

Paso el tiempo y Luka terminó su relación con el rubio, porque se había enamorado ante Gakupo Kamui, un joven empresario de familia noble, mientras que Len trataba de tener un amorío con Hatsune Miku, su prometida. Lo cual, le resultaba muy dificil ya que siempre peliaban por un asunto sin importancia.

Miku estaba enamorada de Len desde tiempo atras, cuando sus padres decidieron comprometerlos pero...

Len era muy diferente a ella, ¡No tenían nada en común!

* * *

Llegó la primavera, todos estaban enorados...

Bueno casi todos.

Len había visto la gran personalidad de Rin y justo como lo había dicho Gumi eran muy diferentes, había notado cada uno de sus defectos, cualidades, y las cosas en común.

Podía deducirse que la amaba demasiado, solo que había un problema; la diferencia de clases sociales. Pero Len insistía en convencer a Rin de que fueran novios, que ella lo rechazaba era otra cosa.

Aunque la rubia no lo deseaba, también se había enamorado de él. También sabía lo de las clases y por eso lo rechazaba, era obvio.

Como le decía siempre su abuelo:

"Si no se puede, ¡no se puede!"

Aún así, no dejaba su esfuerzo de lado y trabajaba como nunca en la Mansión, limpiando, cocinando y atendiendo a Len o a sus padres.

Por suerte ahora su padre había conseguido un trabajo estable y su madre cantaba nuevamente, y con los pequeño Rinto y Lenka armonizaba perfectamente su voz, y ellos compartían el mismo sueño que Lily, cantar.

Su hermana mayor se había quedado embarazada de un hombre que decía ser Akita Nero, un reconocido productor de televisión. Por suerte este decía que la ayudaría con el niño, se casaron y ahora parecían felices.

Y ahora a ella aún sin tener más razones para estar ahí, decidió quedarse con su trabajo.

* * *

Rapidamente pasaron los cuatro años, y la boda de Miku y Len no hizó de esperarse después de todo la unificación de sus familias era necesaria para sus nagocios.

A Rin le tocó servir para la nueva casa habitada por los recién casados y claro, le dolía muy en el fondo pero seguía con su deber, servirles.

Len volvía temprano de su empleo a diferencia de Miku que llegaba al atardecer. Su tiempo de convivencia con su "amo" realmente era una tortura, ¡un infierno!, ya que Len la seducía sin resultados, o trataba de besarla utilizando miles de trucos que por suerte Rin pudo evitar, pero Len no se detendría.

¡No!, Len Kagamine jamás se rendiría porque en el fondo de su podrido corazón, la seguía amando.

Día a día lo rechazaba, y no era de esperarse que él le hiciera una que otra "travesura", como lamerle el cuello o espiarla cuando se cambiaba o bañaba.

Miku estaba feliz con su matrimonio, en algunas ocasiones Len había tenido relaciones con ella, lo que no sabía la peliaqua era que solo se desquitaba con ella al no poder tocar a su queridisima Maid.

* * *

Durante los proximos dos años, Len seducía a Rin de una manera un tanto salvaje. De vez en cuando le mordía o lamía la oreja, hasta algnas veces que la pobre se distraía este le metía la mano debajo de la falda, dejandola roja hasta casi desfallecer.

Fue hasta esa tarde cuando Rin se había cansado de cada una de las cosas que le hacía, pero no se esperaba lo que sucedería...

\- ¿De qué querías que hablaramos, linda?-pronunció en un tono un tanto provocativo en Rin, quería verla sonrojada.

\- En primer lugar, no me digas "Linda"-le reprochó.- En segunda, no pongas esa cara-dijo refiriendose a su ronrisa seductora.- Y tercera, ¿¡puedes dejarme en paz!?

Len cambio su expresión a una completamente seria, cosa que espanto un poco a la rubia.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?-preguntó haciendose el malentendido.

\- Por favor, dejame en paz...-se notaba su voz furiosa y aunque estaba a punto de colmarse su paciencia, pudo respirar un poco y relajarse.- Quiero que por favor, dejes de espiarme, manosearme cuando me distraigo, moderme y lamerme...

\- ¿Y qué, si no quiero?-fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

Seguidamente sólo pudo sentir un rapido golpe en su mejilla que lo había tomado por sorpresa. Miró la expresión de Rin, parecía desepciomada, deprimida o hasta dolida.

No aguanto más y la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso sin piedad hasta dejarla sin respiración.

Ya en la habitación, comenzó a deshacerse de el uniforme de la rubia sosteniendo sus manos para evitar que escape, aprovechó el lazo de su cabello que por suerte era obligatorio que lo use y la ató de manos a la cama, para poder quitarse sus propias ropas notando lo roja que se estaba poniendo su Maid favorita en el mundo.

Ya Rin en bragas, le tomó desperadamente entre sus manos los pequeño y rosados pesones de la chica.

Rin no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Len la estaba toqueteando como todo un experto. Se sentía inutil en ese momento, ya que al estar atada de manos no podía huir de Len, comenzó a tener unas ganas incontrolables de tomar el rostro de el rubio y hacerlo morderla, lamerla, pellizcarla, cualquier cosa, desgraciadamente Len pareció no poder leerle la mente y sólo utilizaba sus dedos.

Sólo se escuchaban los gemidos de la rubia, algunos eran demasiado altos pero eso no evitaría que se adueñara de ella.

\- Ah.. ¡ah!

¡Como amaba oírla de esa manera!

Aún asimilando lo que hacía, acercó un poco más su rostro hacía esos pequeños monticulos un tanto duros, sin dejar de atenderlos con sus manos y comenzó a turnar chupetones, lamidas, mordidas y succiones con tanto deseo y lujuria.

Miró de reojo a Rin, ¡estaba igual o hasta más sonrojada que él!

Desatendió durante unos segundos sus senos, sólo para juntar sus labios y los de ella con ardor, ansias, deseo, felicidad, entre muchas otras emociones.

Voltéo la mirada hacía las bragas de la rubia, las cuales estaban realmente humedas. No lo pensó dos veces y adentró dos de sus dedos en el interior de Rin, comenzando a mover sus dedos de adentro hacía afuera, sacandolos y metiendolos, imitando una penetración.

Nunca le había hecho eso, la mayoria de las veces que tenía algo con Miku, trataba de evitar tocarla con sus dedos y utilizaba uno que otro objeto de la casa para masturbarla.

\- ¡Ah! ¡ah~! ¡Len! ¡LEN!-pronunciaba su nombre completamente sonrojada y hasta avergonsada de ello.

Tomó el valor suficiente y comenzó a subir su velocidad sin compasió. Quería oírla gemirle más, decir su nombre, rogarle por más...

\- Dí q-que me amas...-a ese paso era dificil aguantar sus tartamudeos, estaba tan ansioso, exitado, un Len así era dificil de controlar.

\- Yo... yo...-sintió su intimidad comenzar a contraerse, sentir una gran carga que saldría en cualquier momento, pero el chico sólo la trataba con más vehemencia.

\- Dilo.- Insistió tomandola aún con más fuerza de la que podía imaginar haciendola gemir lo bastante fuerte para que se oyera por toda la casa.

\- ¡Te amo!-gritó al sentir su limite y tener el primer orgasmo de su vida.

Se recostó tratando de recuperar el aliento perdido lo más rapido posible para poder rogarle a Len que la dejara, pero el rubio comenzó a acomodarse entre ella y...

\- "¡Espera no!"

\- Tomare lo que por derecho me pertenece-le susurro al oído al momento de adentrarse en ella de una sola estocada provocando un grito ahogado en Rin.

Tomó el rostro de ella y volvió a adueñarse de sus labios, adentrando su lengua y saboreando toda su extensión. Comenzó a moverse tranquilamente, tratando de no hacerle daño a Rin, quien en silencio derramaba una que otra lagrima .

Miró detenidamente el rostro de Rin, parecía un Angel y él...

Estaba abusando de ella.

Se detuvó aún en shock, desesperadamente desató el lazo en los brazos y separó la unión que recientemente había creado, alejandose hasta uno de los rincones de la cama, cosa que extraño a Rin.

\- Creo que me he excedido...-dijó mientras unas lagrimas rebeldes cayeron de su rostro.- Yo... lo-lo siento muchisimo...

Rin se sentó a su lado, mientras asentaba una de sus delicadas manos en su hombro, este por un momento se ilusiono cuando...

\- No te perdono.

\- ¿¡Eh!?-exclamó confundido, ¿de verdad no lo perdonaría?, su expresión estaba perdida en los ojos ipnotizantes de Rin.- ¿A qué te...

\- ¡Callaté!-se tiró en los brazos del aún confundido rubio, y juntó sus labios en un tierno beso.- Te amo, idiota...

¿Estaba soñado?, ¿Rin de verdad le había dicho que lo amaba?

No aguantó la emoción y junto ferosmente sus labios acomodandose otra vez en ella, sin separar su besó.

Se adentró nuevamente en ella, mientras Rin sujetaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len.

Comenzó nuevamente su movimiento lento, para luego poder subir su velocidad aumentando los gemidos de su Rin.

\- ¡Te amo Rin Magane!-gritó cuando por fin separaron sus labios, mentras que subía aún más la velocidad de sus estocadas.

\- ¡Ah~!-gimió Rin cuando ambos llegaron al final, Len terminó corriendose en su interiór disfrutando como el liquido de su amor se escurría por el colchón.

Separaron sus cuerpos sudados cubriendose con una de las sabanas, sería buen momento para dormir pero...

\- ¡Len Kagamine!-gritó Miku a todo pulmón mientras unas lagrimas se derramaban de sus ojos aguamarina.

Los amantes se soltaron de la impresión, Rin estaba tan avergonsada que se cubrío el cuerpo pero Len, a el parecia valerle un comino la situación.

\- "Maldita Miku"-pensó el Kagamine dandole una mirada fría a la peliaqua.

\- S-señorita...-dijo Rin con una voz titubeante y con una expresión horrorisada, no sabía como reaccionar.- "Tal vez mi familia ya ha salido de nuestra crisis económica, pero después de mi muerte seguro tendran otra."

\- Rin.-Los ojos de Miku se llenaron de odio, rencor, ira, pero no dejaban de expresar el dolor...- "Te voy a jalar los pelos de oxigenada que tienes."

Comenzó a acercarse un tanto a la escena, para poder desquitarse con la rubia, sacarla de su casa y dejarle en claro que Len le pertenecía a ella.

\- Ni un paso más, Miku-le reclamó Len tomando a Rin entre sus brazos en señal de protección pero Rin sólo se sentía más insegura.

\- ¿Por qué defiendes a esta Zorra?-preguntó Miku, su rostro enojado y sus ojos derramaban lagrimas, perfecto. Pronto se desharía de ella.

\- Porque la amo.- En ese momento, Miku sintió un dolor horrible en su pecho. Si, su corazón se había hecho un millón de pedazos en menos de un segundo.- Desde un principio tu lo sabías, pero insistías en que nos casaramos...

\- ¡Callaté!-Rin estaba completamente en silencio, observando como Miku peliaba con Len y consigo misma, verbal y mentalmente.

Len se levantó de la cama acercandose a Miku lo suficiente como para susurrarle al oído:

\- Yo nunca te he amado.

Un desgarrador sonido se escuchó en la casa, ella le había pegado.

* * *

Caminaba en dirección a su hogar, mientras traía puesto su tipico traje de la oficina, había salido recién de su trabajo.

Después de todo lo sucedido todavía se sentía un tanto adolorida; ese mismo día le pidio el divorcio al rubio y este parecia estar contento ya que acepto con gusto su petición.

Len se quedo con Rin en aquella casa, ya que no quería tener ningun recuerdo de ese lugar.

Su departamento era lindo y acojedor, consistía en sala, cocina, comedor, un baño y una habitación matrimonial. Las paredes eran decoradas en un estilo un tanto rustico, las paredes eran de un lindo color beishe con lijeras convinaciones con azul y rosado.

\- ¡Que cansancio!

\- ¿D-disculpe?-dijo un joven por la puerta, de cortos cabellos azules con ojos del mismo color, figura de modelo, no más que la de Len y una voz grave de ensueño, Miku de momento se sonrojo.

\- ¿S-sí?-preguntó tratando de disimular su sonrojo.

\- ¿Este es el departamento 123?

\- Es el de al lado, ¿se le ofrecia algo?

\- Mmm-asintió.- Me acabo de mudar ahí-respondió sin dejar de sonreírle a la peliaqua.

\- ¡Oh!, entonces creo que a partir de ahora seremos vecinos.

\- S-sí, etto... talvez algún día podamos cenar juntos... ¡claro!, si es que tu quieres...

\- Me encantaria-respondió ahora un tanto segura de lo que decía.-¿Qué tal el Sabado?

\- Claro, el sabado entonces... Emm

\- Miku Hatsune.

\- ¿Miku...? ¡Ah! soy Kaito Shion.

\- Un placer conocerte-le ofreció su mano.

\- El placer es mio.

No sabía que su nueva historia estaba a punto de ser escrita...

.

.

.

FIN

Hola a todo mundo soy Iney-chan y esta es mi primera historia la cual le dedico a cada una de las escritoras que he leído a su momento que me encantan de esta pareja RinxLen y un tanto de MikuxKaito, a mucha gente le gusta a MeikoxKaito pero como que a mi no me parece ya que Kaito tiene un caracter muy infantil para su edad y pues Miku es la unica aniñada que queda XD ya que Luka esta con Gakupo y Meiko esta...

*ForeverAlone e.e*

Aunque creo que me estoy pasando, dedicando un One-shot que no vale la pena siquiera leer T^T *Si, soy bipolar XP*

También se la dedico a cada una de las fanaticas de FanFics RinxLen que existe, claro si alguna lo ve UnU

Creo que cuando ya casi lo terminaba perdí el toque y ya no sabía que poner... ^-^U gomene.

Bueno les deseo Buenos/Buenas/Días/Tardes/Noches a quienes lean este FanFic ;)

Quieres dejar un review? Aprieta este sexy botón y lo conseguirás... Son gratis n.n

I

I

I

I

I

V


End file.
